Lucius Dreadmoore
Lucius Dreadmoore is the Knight-Captain '''of the Knights of the Ebon Blade Sect within the Seventh Fleet, he leads all Death Knights within the fleet and commands complete control over the Knights of the Ebon Blade due to being the senior Death Knight. He also is one of the Seventh's commanders and leaders, sitting upon the Command Council. Personality Lucius has often displayed an aggressive and disrespectful attitude to everyone around him. Being seen as abbrasive and ill-mannered to anyone that he speaks with and even willing to do so to more powerful beings than himself in spite of the dangers it may pose to himself. Cang Du also has expressed a sense of honor and respect to those that deserve it. Allowing Harribel to deal the killing blow to Cang Du so that she may sate her need for Vengence and saying it is all his people could respect. As well as leaving Hueco Mundo expressing more comradery towards the Arrancar than the Shinigami he came with. Even going as far as to let the Arrancar kill them if they step out of line. Appearance Lucius is a middle aged man who appears to be in his late forties, with black hair and a pale moon-like complextion with glowing blue eyes. Over his left eye is a cross-shaped scar. He wears armour neck to toe that depicts images and icons of skulls and bones. With his shoulderplates consisting of Sha-designed faces. While on his back is a long black cloak with a fur hood that he keeps behind his head. History Originally Lucius Silverguard, who is Raven Silverguard's Great-Uncle and, before his death in Stratholme during the Scourge Invasion before the War against the Lich King Unlike other Death Knights, Lucius did not actually originate from the Ebon Blade, but from its successor group the Hand of Suffering. He along with several survivors were integrated into the Ebon Blade after the death of the Lich King. He became a member of the command staff, and also worked with his nephew in the Argent Crusade in the Plaguelands before being assigned to the Seventh Fleet. Plot Lucius was present during the meeting regarding the mission from the First Fleet, he expressed his aggravation over being forced to do demeaning tasks for the First Fleet. Lucius and all the other commanders were present when Mairne discerned his vision to them. After the disappearance of the search party, he recommended several of his knights to Mairne, asking if he wanted them human or not. Lucius was later present at the meeting regarding the invasion of the Seireitei. He inquired as to the phases of the invasion, specifically the third stage in the event the Shinigami prove hostile. Lucius led his Death Knights into the incursion into Hueco Mundo, appearing outside of the battle he led his forces against the main Soldat army before moving to engage the Sternritters. After the battle he prepared his men to march on Los Noche, before sending an envoy over to the Arrancar with supplies that they would need for the next engagement. When they reached Los Noche, or what remained of it, he spoke with Kisuke Urahara and Tier Harribel on the assault. He concieved a plan that would allow the Arrancar and Shinigami to enter the fortress unharmed while his forces would take the brunt of the enemies attention. In that time he ordered his soldiers to begin summoning up Iron Stars. After the initial assault with the Iron Stars he ordered the Death Knights to charge in for the attack, but after being assaulted by Lille Barro's arrows that could shatter city blocks effortlessly he ordered them to close ranks. Creating a large and powerful Anti-Magic Field around themselves to hold under the assault. After Lille was occupied he ordered another charge, but had his men free the surviving Shinigami and Arrancar within the damaged Iron Stars. He led them into the fortress and with the aid of Theodore Thomson, Teleron and Valhoaraa he battled and captured Cang Du in turn saving Harribel from being killed. Afterwards he allowed her to execute the man and then ordered his men to begin searching for other targets. When the battle ended his soldiers went about the task of collecting the dead and carrying them back to the main chamber, he defused the situation between the Shinigami and Arrancar before ordering a retreat. He offers Harribel a respectful farewell before he disappears through the portal. Equipment '''Weapon: Shh'alnak, Fang of the Beast - A large claymore, warped and strange, crescent shaped and covered in blood veins and cracks, along with seeping a strange aura. The blade is capable of utterly destroying a soul, taken from a Faceless warrior in Dragonblight during the Hour of Twilight on Azeroth. The weapon is capable of feeding on emotions, growing more powerful the long a conflict ensues. * Infection: The Blade's organic matter seems to be able to infect those it touches, as shown when it latched onto Cang Du when he used the Iron. It seemed to be specifically latching onto his Iron Skin rather than anything else. Armor: Damned Knight Plates - Solid black plated armor, Saronite and Ghost Iron, nearly indestructible. The shoulders are shaped as faceless and also the covered in strange writing. Abilities and Powers Master Swordsman: Lucius is a master of sword fighting, all Death Knights are trained rigorously in combat, and Lucius attained his position due to his skill and power with a sword. With his current blade he is even more dangerous to face, capable of facing down almost any foe and defeating them with little effort. He displayed this when facing off against Cang Du and was able to pressure the weakened Sternritter onto the defensive. Enhanced Endurance: Lucius has been shown to be able to survive a great deal of harm, having his throat cut open seemed to do little than inconvenience him. He even thought that the only danger it posses was that if he turned the wrong way he might accidently decapitate himself. Rune Magic Mastery: Lucius controls all three aspects of the Runic system bestowed onto Death Knights. Capable of controlling the Blood, Frost and Unholy Runes with ease and precision, and often all at once. * Blood Runes: He can control blood runes to such potency that he can affect people in his general vicinity ** Blood control: Lucius can control the blood of others, siphoning it from around him, even controlling it within someones body, causing it boil or even explode from a person, possibly even tear them apart with it. He even used his powers to draw the blood from his enemies and use it in his spells, such as when he harvested it from Cang Du at close range. ** Blood Mirror: Using the blood of his enemies Lucius can create a symbiotic link between himself and his opponent, this causes any damage he sustains to be inflicted upon his enemy. He did this by allowing Cang Du to slice open his jugular so that Cang Du could suffer a similar fate. ** Vampiric Control: Lucius can siphon the blood from around him and actually heal his wounds and others around him, using the life blood of others to heal the dying or even dead. He did this by healing a nasty wound on his neck by using Cang Du's blood. * Frost Runes: He has complete control over the Frost element, using its powers to utterly decimate entire areas. ** Frost Presence: The mere use of this ability can freeze the surrounding environment, even people as well. ** Chains of Torment: Using these abilities he can ensnare and trap those he wishes in blocks of ice or even chains ** Temperature Immunity: Through the use of Frost Runes and his armour he was able to resist the freezing effects of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, which could flash freeze anything ahead of the target. * Unholy Runes: He has complete mastery over the unholy runes and all necromantic magic associated with it. ** Necromancy: Lucius is capable of raising the corpses of any around him, even capable of raising Death Knights as well. ** Plague: He has the capability to use a necrotic plague that could infect anything around them, rotting their bodies and even controlling people. ** Strangulate: Lucius was able to create dark energies around his enemies throats and lift them off the ground, he did so to Cang Du and nearly crushed his throat in the process. ** Death Grip: He can use this ability and is powerful enough to lift enemies off the ground and toss them aside. Anti-Magic: Lucius is capable of removing magical effects and powers within a certain vicinity, even through physical contact he can remove the powers of someone, although this has no effect on other Death Knights, but this ability does expand into Spiritual Energy, Arcane and even Chi. Although the effects are quite different for each and the level of power for the opposing forces. Shadow Walker: Lucius can control powers from the Void and Shadow Realm, through his blade he can control that element and use it to his whim. Trivia Lucius Dreadmoore is an Original Character made by Jimmyjamster728.